


take me high and hazy

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [20]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim’s quiet for a minute, then, “He was your first.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me high and hazy

**Author's Note:**

> I fucked up the first time I wrote this, so I went back and changed some things around so it would mesh with the rest of this verse's canon. 
> 
> This is just little bits of Jay/Roy, mostly from when Jay was younger. Definitely pre-Bruce.

“S’not too strong,” Roy promises, giving him a slow, sly smile as he holds the joint out for Jason to take. “Probably shouldn’t though. Dick’s gonna kill me for having you here anyway.”

Which was exactly what Jason needed to hear to take the joint from Roy’s fingers and put it between his lips. The smoke burns when he inhales and he chokes a little, but Roy looks at him like like he’s done something amazing and pretty soon Jason starts to feel like maybe he has. The tips of his fingers tingle and apparently he says this out loud because Roy just grins and lines his fingers up with his, pulls Jason halfway into his lap and shotguns another hit into his mouth. 

“You’re so damn pretty,” Roy murmurs as he brushes his fingers over the short hairs at the nape of Jason’s neck. “How you feeling, baby Jay?”

“I,” Jason says and rests his forehead against Roy’s, lets Roy kiss him until he feels like he’s spinning in Roy’s arms and he can’t breathe. Then it’s Roy breaking them apart, pushing Jason’s hair out of his face and coaxing him to lay his head in his lap before slipping his phone out of his back pocket. Jay’s only vaguely aware of the low hum of Roy’s voice rumbling over him as Roy pets his hair, closes his eyes and tries to focus on Roy’s fingers in his hair, stroking right behind his ear instead of how close he is to freaking out. 

He doesn’t know when Dick gets there or why, he’s just glad for the solid presence of him as he starts to come down, clings to him until everything stops feeling like the first time they rode the tilt-a-whirl and he got puke on Dick’s new shoes. He can tell Dick’s mad at Roy and maybe a little at him for doing something for the first time with someone who wasn’t him, but every time Jason gets high after that he thinks of Roy’s chapped lips, how he tasted like Dr. Pepper and rubbed the space between his shoulder blades while they waited for Dick to come pick him up, and even though Jason feels a little guilty for it, he wouldn’t really change a thing.

 

: : :

 

“So you’re coming to the show tonight, right?” Roy asks him one day when Jay’s hanging out at the store waiting for Dick to get off. Roy’s leaning on the counter drawing little designs on the palm of Jason’s hand with a pen, keeps telling Jason how he’s gonna be a famous tattoo artist one day, with a reality show and everything. 

“Dunno,” Jason says, glancing at Dick as he walks by. “Got this test tomorrow I’m supposed to study for.”

“Right,” Roy says, following Jason’s gaze. “Which means you’re gonna spend the night making moony eyes at Dick while you recite chemical formulas you totally already know.”

“I don’t,” Jason says, blushing a little on his ears. “I don’t know all of them.”

“Whatever you say, Jaybird,” Roy says, pinching his ass right before he goes to clock out. 

But that night they’re doing a soundcheck in some dive bar in the old part of town when Roy sees a hint of blue hair and a pair of matching blue eyes, all lit up and grinning across the room at him. Roy stands up and waves, knocking Gar’s bass over and grins back at him. 

Jay just shakes his head at him and gets a table up front closest to the stage and Roy shows off even more than usual when they play. Tonight he’s on drums because Kori had to take someone’s shift at the club and he plays so hard his muscles burn and sweat soaks through his shirt and every time he looks up he finds Jason’s face in the crowd, staring right back at him, his eyes big and wide, his mouth open a little. 

“You didn’t tell me,” Jay says after the show, shoving Roy up against one of the posters advertising the show in the men’s room “That you played the drums.”

“Oh,” Roy grins, slides his hands down the back of Jason’s jeans and grabs his ass in both hands, dragging Jason up against him and grinding their dicks together. “I play the drums.”

“You were,” Jason says and gasps when Roy’s finger presses against his hole, just a tease. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Yeah?” Roy says against his jaw, licks at Jay’s skin. “You gonna be my groupie then?”

“I dunno,” Jay says next to Roy’s ear. “You gonna fuck me?”

“Christ yeah,” Roy says breathlessly and bites down hard on Jason’s bottom lip. “Get in there.”

He shoves Jason into one of the bigger stalls and locks the door, fucks his tongue down Jason’s throat as he works his jeans open, sucks a big bruise on the side of his neck and only stops so Jason can step out of his jeans. Roy tears open the packet of lube from his back pocket and slicks himself up, then Jay’s wrapping his legs around him and Roy’s lifting him up, kissing and biting at his mouth as he lines his dick up and slides into him. 

He fucks him like he’s been waiting years, like he didn’t spend all of his lunch break that day with his dick down Jason’s throat, coming his brains out. He grips Jay’s hips so hard he knows it has to hurt and bounces Jason on his cock until Roy has to cover Jason’s mouth when he screams and comes between them.

“God, Jay,” Roy pants, shifting his sweaty hands to get a better grip on Jason, dragging another hoarse shout out of Jason’s mouth when it gets him deeper. “You feel so fucking -- _fuck --_ ”

Roy digs his teeth into Jason’s shoulder when he comes, just holds him there and whimpers through each little pulse inside of him until he’s spent. 

“Motherfuck,” Roy mutters, lifts his sweaty face and licks at Jay’s mouth before he carefully pulls out and sets Jason down. Jay’s still pretty fucking gone, so when Roy grabs his hips and turns him around, he has no idea what he’s doing. 

“The fuck are you --”

“Promised you I’d do this, remember?” Roy says and gets down on his knees behind him, and Jason makes a desperate noise in the back of his throat when Roy gets his hands on his ass. 

“Oh fuck, Roy,” Jason says when Roy spreads him open and just breathes on him. “You’re --”

But what he is Roy doesn’t find out because nothing but a flood of profanities come out of Jason’s mouth as soon as he flicks his tongue over his hole. “Told you I was gonna eat you out just like this.”

“God, that’s fucking _filthy_ ,” Jason groans, but Roy can tell he’s hot for it by the way he reaches back and grabs at Roy’s hair. 

“You’re filthy,” Roy says, leaning back and licking his lips, just spreading Jason open and looking at him. “Filthy with my come.”

He watches it dribble down Jason’s thighs and groans, drags his tongue down the crease of Jason’s ass and licks his thighs before he spreads Jason open again and fucks his tongue into him. 

“Fuck, Roy,” Jason pants. “That’s -- god, you’re gonna make me come again, you keep doing that.”

Roy just groans against him and gets his tongue in him deeper, reaches between Jason’s legs and gives his balls a squeeze the way he likes. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jason cries out and pounds his fist into the side of the stall when he comes again, his legs almost giving out on him. “Jesus christ, Roy.”

Roy’s just grinning up at him when he turns around, drags his hand over his mouth in the most filthy gesture Jason’s ever seen, and helps him gets his jeans back up. 

“Best groupie ever,” Roy says when he stands up, wrapping his arms around Jason’s waist and tonguing a massive bruise he left on his shoulder. 

Roy’s band breaks up two weeks later, but Jason wears the _#1 Groupie_ shirt Roy had made for him all the time anyway. 

 

: : :

 

“What’s the deal with you and Roy?” Tim asks after Jason finds him passed out in a bean bag in Barnes and Noble and they’re walking back to the store together. 

“What deal?” Jason asks. It’s all he can do right now not to kick Tim in his fucking teeth for skipping out on inventory. Dick keeps telling him to be _nice_ , but the little fucker comes and go as he pleases, spends half his time with his dick down Roy’s throat in the stock room and the other half painting his fucking nails. Jason’s pretty sure by not breaking his neck he _is_ being nice. 

“I dunno,” Tim shrugs, slurping down the last dregs of his frappuccino. “But there’s something. Is it like with Dick?”

Jason glares at him, cold and hard and Tim just shrugs again.

“Just saying,” Tim says. “I’m a slut, but I’m not an asshole. And I need this job. If you don’t want me fucking around with Roy, I’ll stop.”

Jason snorts. “From what I hear you haven’t even started.”

Tim just smirks and tosses his cup in the trash. 

“Anyway, no. Do whatever you want,” Jason says. He really doesn’t care who Roy fucks around with, but it still comes out bitter anyway, because _Tim,_ then sighs. “Roy and I got history, but it’s not like that.”

Tim’s quiet for a minute, then, “He was your first.”

Jason doesn’t say anything back. It’s none of Tim’s business. But after his shift he drives straight to Roy’s shitty apartment and lets himself in with the key hidden under the _fuck off_ mat.

It’s only two, so Roy’s still asleep, but like a regular person wakes up to the smell of coffee, Roy stirs as soon as he smells the joint Jay’s lit, sits up in bed with a lazy smile and pulls Jason into his lap. 

“Remember the first time we did this?” Roy says, his voice still a little rough from sleep and something about that never fails to make Jason’s dick hard. His lips brush over Jay’s and Jay takes the hit from him, remembers Dr. Pepper and Sublime playing in the background, Roy’s fingers stroking through his hair.

“Nah,” Jason says, pulls his shirt off and kisses him until his mouth hurts. “Maybe you should remind me.”


End file.
